How do you know
by scorpion22
Summary: Niles is in love with two different women, one is forbidden while the other is not. When he thinks he knows his heart he will give up the woman he truly loves will he ever get the chance to get her back. Read and review and remember I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello out there this is my latest story and I hope you like it. However if you don't like please don't read because it is M rated. If you do like please review I love when I get a new review it makes my day. And remember I think you all rock.

Chapter 1

Grace came into the kitchen to find Niles standing with his back turned away from her cutting something up.

"Hello "whispered Grace as she came up behind him wrapping her arms around him. Niles stilled as she did this forcing a smile onto his face. Putting down his knife Niles stepped back facing her and returning her gesture holding her tight.

" Hello Ms. Grace " said Niles thinking of all they had been through together; for over a year now they had been in a relationship and it had been happy one until suddenly Niles he wasn't in love with Grace, but with another someone he never expected.

Niles still cared deeply for Grace so he hadn't broken off their relationship yet. Grace looked up at him that smile that he couldn't help, but love on her face as she leaned up on her toes kissing him. Despite the intended end of their relationship Niles responded eagerly to her kisses. Grace was a young woman, but her kisses were so intense and as always they begged for more. She was light as a feather when he picked her into his arms feeling as her fingers clutched him as he sat her on the counter feeling as she spread her legs so that he stood in between.

He suddenly pulled away looking around.

"What's wrong "whispered Grace taking off his apron and throwing it to the side.

"We can't be doing this here someone could catch us "whispered Niles looking around as if expecting someone to jump out. Grace smiled even wider wrapping her legs around him kissing him again, but this time adding her tongue.

"The house is empty "breathed Grace looking at him with a certain glint in her eyes as she removed the only thing she wore sitting on the counter naked in front of him.

Niles knew what he was about to do was wrong because he intended to leave their relationship, but he wanted her in that moment and no matter how he reasoned with himself he couldn't say no all he could do was kiss her just like he would have if things were different.

" I love you " whispered Grace as his lips left hers and moved to her neck and for a moment Niles was frozen before continuing any other time he would have said she was his only love, but he knew that was a lie. There was a time Niles would have made love to her in that moment and as he did so he would have told her he loved her over and over, but now he knew he didn't love Grace the way he thought he knew he loved C.C, but he knew Grace would always be his friend and he would always love her in that way.

"I love you too Ms. Grace you're my best friend "whispered Niles smiling at her not seeing the future consequences of his words. Grace smiled brighter than ever at that moment.

With a simple kiss Grace fell to her knees on the floor in front of him and the beauty of her there still made him smile and lick his lips. She opened his pants pulling his underwear down letting his cock out taking it into her hand. Niles couldn't help, but moan when he felt the warmth of her mouth around his cock feeling as she sucked him her hands gripping his legs.

"Oh god "whispered Niles his hands at the back of her head hearing her moan as he fucked his cock in and out of her mouth. As he did this he felt her gag around his cock and soon he was coming inside her mouth.

Swallowing everything he gave her Grace was on her feet again snaking her arms around his neck as she kissed him twisting her tongue into his mouth a sexy wicked smile on her face as she did so.

"Ms. Grace "breathed Niles sliding his hands up her ass to her waist tasting himself on her lips and tongue the minute she kissed him.

" Niles make love to me " whispered Grace when she found herself on the counter again; these were the only words she managed to speak before he kissed her again leaning her back against the counter spreading her so he had access to her. His lips grazed every inch of her body as he went lower and lower towards her pussy his hands on her breasts making her nipples hard before leaving her again when his head was finally between her legs as he let a finger graze her clit.

"Niles" gasped Grace as his tongue grazed her clit and as it did the memory of their first time like this came to her.

"I'll never regret it "breathed Niles too low for her to hear as the same memory entered his mind making him smile when he tasted the wetness of her pussy. His time with Grace had been some of the best times of his life and he would always think upon all the moments when no one else was around with a smile. He felt her hands in his hair and looking up at her the sight he saw was beautiful to him. She looked the picture of sexual bliss her head thrown back in pleasure, her eyes closed, and her mouth open in a little oh and her hands gripping the edge of the counter her knuckles white. Niles slid his tongue inside her licking at her walls making her moan.

His thumb grazed her clit again and again and with that she came. Her breath came in hard strong little pants as she brought her lips to his kissing him her arms around him her legs still spread waiting for his cock.

" I'll miss you " breathed Niles into her neck so low she couldn't hear a million thought in his mind, but only one standing out; he would miss this, he would miss her, he would miss her lips, her body, her love, and he hoped more than anything he wouldn't lose her friendship when he lost her love.

"Niles look at me "said Grace kissing him as soon as he did for the quickest of seconds and he could tell she wanted to say something. He looked at her as the words left her mouth looking into his favorite part of her.

Her eyes were beautiful as they looked up at him.

" No matter what you'll always be my best friend I loved you before and if anything happens I'll love you after too " explained Grace and as she said it Niles smiled at her; it had always been like she could read his mind. Niles smiled at her leaning down to kiss her nose making her laugh before she pulled him close kissing his lips.

"Make love to me now please "whispered Grace as their kiss ended spreading her legs wider for him. At that moment they both jumped as they heard the front door open.

"Hello, Hello is anyone here "yelled C.C putting her coat away before beginning to walk towards Maxwell's office. As she was doing this Niles and Grace hurried apart off of the counter finding their clothes both watching the door their eyes wide.

" Hurry " whispered Grace putting on the last of her clothes before helping Niles get his pants back on and finding his apron. Grace ran up the stairs and out of sight just as C.C walked in. Niles continued to cut vegetables as C.C walked past him that same attitude in her step as she retrieved a coffee cup going and pouring herself a cup.

Next she walked toward the cookie jar peering inside and when she didn't appear to find what she wanted she turned in his direction.

"There's no cookies in here "said C.C giving him that demanding look.

"I'm sorry we're all out of dog biscuits "said Niles without looking at her trying hard not to laugh. Stomping back to her cup she eyed him with hatred obviously trying to think up a good comeback.

"Shut up "snapped C.C unable to think up a decent comeback picking up her coffee with a laugh and leaving the room.

"Got her again "smiled Niles after she left loving it that he could still taunt her just like he always did.

"Niles" said C.C coming back into the room standing in the doorway staring him down.

"Where did Maxwell go "snapped C.C her tone still demanding.

"Everyone is gone "whispered Niles not looking at her as he set his knife down removing his apron and walking to the end of the counter. She joined him at the end of the counter and they were almost chest to chest their hands touching as they placed them on the counter.

"Grace is still here "said Niles knowing the question before it left her lips. They heard her on the stairs in that moment and when they did C.C suddenly jumped behind the counter opening the fridge as if to hide. Grace came down the stairs and this time she was fully clothed that same smile and shine to her eyes.

"Niles I'm going out tell Dad and Fran for me ok "called Grace quickly running out the back door with another word. C.C closed the fridge returning so that they were as before and without a word to each other they started to kiss.

"Oh god "groaned Niles as his hands explored her as her hands did the same. Her jacket and top disappeared without breaking the kiss for longer than a second.

"Niles" moaned C.C as her bra was removed and his hands played with her breasts and her already hard nipples. She could feel his hard member through his pants and she let her hand find it through his pants. And finally their kiss broke for the first time.

He opened his pants and removed his cock from inside his lips on her pale white skin. The rest of her clothes disappeared and she was naked in front of him and he didn't wait to be inside her slamming inside. Her pussy was warm and he could tell by the begging of her moans that she wanted it hard and rough and he didn't deny her getting her against the door, but it was over much too soon. As they were dressing again they heard the front door open and without a single word she was gone. By the time Fran walked into the kitchen looking pregnant, but still pretty Niles had put the vegetable sin the pan and filled it with water and he had it on the stove without looking at her he gave her Graces message.

"Ok thank you Niles "said Fran smiling sitting down at the table beginning to tell him about the doctor's appointment with a sign.


	2. the head and the heart

Hay everybody who reviewed thank you I loved your reviews so I tried to update as soon as possible. I own nothing and you rock every single one of you.

Chapter 2

It was near midnight and the house was quiet except for the sound of Niles still busy in the kitchen while almost everybody else slept peacefully. Grace knew Niles would still be in the kitchen cleaning up so she quickly went to her room.

"I hope he likes this "said Grace when she was dressed in a sexy bra and pantie set part of her couldn't wait for him to see her. She went to his room and without knocking she walked inside finding the room empty. She laid in wait for him to come to his room she couldn't wait to see the look on his face and finally the door opened and he closed the door before turning and finding her there a smile on his face after a second making her return it.

Niles locked the door as he came to sit next to her on the bed taking her hand.

"Put your arms around me "said Grace taking his arm and doing it for him and pulling him close so that they were chest to chest looking at each other.

" Ms. Grace are you alright you haven't been the same for the past few days whatever it is you can talk to me " whispered Niles laying on his bed and pulling her next to him and kissing the top of her head. They laid side by side her head on his chest and she didn't answer the question for a long time.

" I'm scared everything's changing " said Grace signing before looking at him and he could hear the threatening tears in her voice and looking at her he tried to let her know he understood and he was there for her.

" Don't be scared, never be scared of change always remember life is meant to change just remember that the people in your life will never change they will love you as much as you love them forever "whispered Niles kissing her head pulling her closer.

After he had finished Grace continued to smile at him as she suddenly brought her lips to his. Niles could feel her affection in her kiss and he returned both the kiss and the affection feeling as she brought her hands to cup his face, but Niles didn't notice this he was too busy trying to ignore the screaming inside his head and his heart and finally when he ignored both he let himself feel the way he used to for her and the way part of him still did as he let his tongue slip inside and deepen the kiss.

" I love you Niles promise me you'll never let me go " breathed Grace letting her arms slither around his neck before he kissed her again his hands roaming over her body untying her robe opening it and as he touched her body feeling not the fabric he expected, but her bare skin. The voice inside his head told him to stop that if he continued Grace would only be hurt more when their relationship ended it told him he had decided he loved C.C and that this right now was wrong. Niles didn't know what to do his heart was telling him the opposite about something his head had already decided on, but in that moment all he wanted to do was love Grace to kiss her to make love to her and tell her as much. But he had decided he didn't love Grace at least his head had, but his heart told him he didn't know who he loved for all he knew he loved them both.

His heart told him he didn't know who he loved and part him knew it was right, yes he knew Grace was his best friend and always would be, but the feelings he felt for Grace were incomparable so very different from the ones he felt for C.C. For the first time in his life Niles was unsure what to do.

" I promise " whispered Niles as his heart won out and he let the words coming from his head fade to black feeling as the words from his heart did the same leaving him with only one thing on his mind her. When he had her on her back and her robe wide open Niles pulled back to look to her.

"You look beautiful "said Niles his eyes roaming over her body the way she looked now she looked so sexy it took all his strength not to rip her clothes off as she lay there her legs spread around him, her hands in his and all she wore was a sexy black bra and pantie set that left little to the imagination revealing her perfect pale white skin.

"Do you like I wanted to look sexy for you "asked Grace looking down at herself and then at him her eyes unsure, but he could see the desire behind them and it was that desire that he felt as he kissed her passionately.

" I love you, you don't have to look sexy for me to want you I want you all of the time, and right now you're the most beautiful, sexy lady I've ever seen " said Niles his lips going to her ear trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck as he spoke till he found her lips again. As he kissed her again Niles silently wondered if after what he had felt for her even if even after their relationship was over would he ever be able to deny her.

" Don't move " whispered Niles his lips against her cold pale skin heating it as he continued his head between her breasts until she moaned his name begging him to kiss her again and like he had thought he couldn't deny her as they kissed demandingly. As their lips moved together and their tongues met as it deepened Grace rose up trying to remove her robe and once that was done and it was flung to the floor her arms were around his neck again.

He forced his lips to leave hers finding her neck again licking and sucking even biting the skin of her swanlike graceful neck before finally kissing each and every curve of it wanting to make her feel how much he wanted her.

"Oh Niles I love how you make me feel "whispered Grace and after these words left her lips Niles covered her mouth with his.

"Tell me "breathed Niles his head buried in her neck making it so that she could barely hear him. She brought him to look at her still not answering him smiling at him watching as he matched it.

" You make me feel desired in a way no one ever has and I don't think anyone else ever will " answered Grace kissing him in that moment ever so briefly before his lips left hers again continuing to explore her body.

"Niles "gasped Grace her nipples hard as he fondled her making her moan even louder pulling him closer her body practically begging for more.

"Ms. Grace "whispered Niles his hands still cupping her firm mounds of flesh as his lips kissed her lips.

" Call me Grace " pleaded Grace as he put his full attention to the two mounds in his hands hearing her nearly scream as his mouth toyed with them relentlessly. Niles felt her tugging at his clothes and he quickly began to help her until he was naked on top of her.

"Be still I want to take my time with you "whispered Niles kissing her lips watching as she nodded still holding onto him tight, but doing as he said and just letting him explore and worship her.

He found her breasts again pushing her bra down her body before finally taking it off altogether and throwing it to the floor. His tongue worshipped her breasts kissing and licking listening to the noises she made because of the feelings he was building in her.

"Oh god Niles that feels so good "purred Grace her fingers in his hair her head thrown back. Niles pulled back at that moment placing a final kiss between her two breasts before starting lower down over her stomach. When he was finally between her legs Grace rose up to watch him as he started to remove her panties.

" Beautiful "whispered Niles as his eyes moved up her body till he found her eyes smiling to himself as he did so because finally they were both naked to each others eyes making them both anxious for the moment their entire game of foreplay had been leading up to. They kissed tender and passionate again their bodies molding together as if made for each other. Grace stopped kissing him when she felt his cock against her entrance and at that moment she only looked at him starting to kiss him again as his head entered her. She threw back her head as more and more of him slid inside her until he was completely inside filling her. They were motionless in the beginning as they looked at each other kissing briefly and when she let her inner muscles squeeze him and her tongue roamed his mouth they were finally moving together at a pace they both knew from experience.

"Your still as tight as ever "breathed Niles using his hands to wrap her legs around him letting his head find purchase in her hair kissing her ear and continuing down her jawline until they were kissing in a passion again neither of their hands missing an inch of the others body as they touched each other giving them both chills. It took everything they could for them both not to scream as they came together, they had to kiss again to stop them from doing so and as their lips met they clutched each other almost giving each other bruises.

" Oh god " panted Grace after it was all over and he lay on top of her before looking at her giving her a final kiss before getting off of her and feeling as she snuggled into his side.

"I love you Grace "whispered Niles looking at her as she laid next to him her head falling on his chest and as he said those words she smiled that smile he knew was only for him that smile he loved. They didn't know how long it took, but soon they were lost to a sated sleep and though they didn't know it they were complete in that moment they would only ever need each other whether they were together or not.

"Grace "whispered Niles as he slept and Grace heard him say her name thinking to herself how much she loved this man. Niles was her best friend and no one made her feel the way he did.

"I love you Niles "whispered Grace as she fell asleep; later when Niles woke up he was alone on the bed and Grace was up ad dressed again. He found his robe and covered himself once that was done he came to stand beside her putting an arm around her. She looked up at him with those eyes he loved and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was nearly morning and they both knew she couldn't be caught in his room or seen leaving it. He walked her to the door kissing her one last time before unlocking and opening the door closing it again once she was gone. Niles took his robe back off lying back down.

" Goodnight Grace " whispered Niles into the darkness wishing she hadn't of left because he was already missing her and this was also something he didn't understand, but soon he forgot this as he fell asleep again, but it was an uneasy sleep.

"Something's wrong "said Niles when he woke up before anybody else the next morning he went on as usual, but he didn't feel right something was strange very strange, but he didn't know what. At first he thought it was sickness, but he knew it wasn't after a while he didn't know what it was for a while he thought he was going crazy.

That day was much like any other day and Niles could find no explanation for what he was feeling and he couldn't let it go he had to find out what was wrong. It wasn't until later that night that he finally understood what that feeling was, it wasn't sickness, it was guilt.

" Oh god that's been it all along " whispered Niles later that night as he sat locked in his room his head in his hands he knew he felt guilty and he knew right away why he felt guilty and now that he knew it festered away at his heart, soul, and his mind. He had cheated on both the women he cared deeply about with each other. He knew now that he wasn't sure whether he loved C.C or if he loved Grace and again part of him wondered if he could love both.

"Oh god what have I done, what have I gotten myself into "breathed Niles another part of the guilt in his heart being that whichever way he chose he was stringing one or both of them along he would either hurt one or both and he really didn't want to do that he had a problem that had a bad ending no matter what he did. Again like the night before his head and his heart starting telling him two completely different things to do and he didn't know who to listen to or what to do he was lost and he didn't know how to find the solution.


	3. Tryign to make his decision

Hay here's the newest chapter I tried to get it to you as soon as possible so please review and tell me your thoughts. I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Niles still didn't know what he was going to do, but he had decided to wait and see what would happen. He had decided to test both relationships to see what would happen and when he did the results were unexpected. The house was empty and Niles was in the bathroom in the hallway cleaning unknowingly as he did this C.C came into the house saying her signature hello, hello which Niles didn't hear.

"Hello, hello Niles "said C.C as she fixed her makeup in the hallway mirror when he came out of the bathroom meeting his eyes for only a second. At first he thought up something to say that she could come back at, but then he realized he didn't have to they were alone.

He grabbed her by the waist pulling her into the bathroom and closing the door if anyone else entered the house they were still safe from discovery. Locking the door he had her pushed up against that same door looking at each other in silence her hands going to settle on his chest and his went to be on either side of her on the door. Her fingers gripped his shirt as he leaned forward forcing her into a passionate nearly harm kiss that got deeper as it continued and soon he was opening her blouse with harsh fingers continuing down to the pants she wore and almost ripping them from her body making her moan in want mixed with protest. It wasn't a protest they shared as she nearly did the same when opening his pants surprised when his cock came out immediately and as it did she was naked below the belt and ready for him to take her and be inside her. Their kiss ended as her feet left the ground forcing her legs to dangle for only a second before being wrapped around him feeling his cock against her stomach as she did so their eyes staring at each other.

In an instant he was inside her and she was pressed hard against the door moaning as he started to move inside of her. Their eyes never left each other the emotions in both their stares were almost too overwhelming for them both to handle.

" Niles kiss me " whispered C.C seconds before he did as she asked and pressed his lips against hers making her moan in passion they wanted to come together and they both knew they would they were almost there. She came first; she didn't say a word only moaning and mauling out in pleasure. Directly after she came Niles did the same, but unlike her as he did so all he did was tell her how much he loved her hoping that suddenly she would surprise him and say the same, but she didn't she remained as quiet as always.

When it was over and they couldn't hear skin against skin anymore a dead silence fell as they separated and got dressed. They came out minutes later and the house was still deserted just like they had left it and as they left they didn't say a word they were speechless.

" I love you " said Niles leaning up against the wall as she redid the makeup he had just messed up letting an arm wonder around her making her look at him. She turned to him when she had deemed her makeup perfect and for the first time she smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have to go "whispered C.C kissing him briefly and not giving him a second glance as she walked away toward the front door.

He forced the door closed when she opened it making her turn a question in her eyes.

"Do you really have to go we have the house all to ourselves "asked Niles taking both her hands looking at her noticing how she wouldn't do the same?

"Yes I do "said C.C looking everywhere, but at him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me again "yelled Niles when she tried to walk away from him forcing her up against the door in a threatening manner this time knowing she would probably have bruises later tonight.

"We can go someplace together "breathed Niles his eyes pleading as he looked at her finding that cold look her hated on her face.

"No Niles I have to go "seethed C.C moving away from him and before he knew it she was gone. Niles signed in frustration walking over to the couch and sitting down. He didn't know what to do to get her to feel for him what he felt for her ad now she wouldn't even be seen with him in public this was something he didn't understand was she ashamed to be in a relationship with him, he knew for him it was love, but for her he wondered if it wasn't just something physical. He forgot this completely when he heard the kitchen door open and close and he immediately got up pretending to be doing something. He sat back down not bothering to get back up when Grace came into the room, but he felt his spirits lift when he saw her.

She was smiling as she always seemed to be and not a single word was said as she came to him taking the hand he offered. She sat in his lap eagerly kissing him leaving him no choice, but to kiss her back. It was Niles who pulled away looking at her then looking around before looking at her again.

"You need to be more careful and not kiss me in the open where someone could see "said Niles stroking her cheek feeling as she leaned in close ignoring his words and kissing him longer and deeper than before.

"I don't care who sees us Niles I love you I want to be with you "whispered Grace as she pulled away unknowingly starting the fight between his head and his heart all over again.

"You do care you have no idea what would happen if we were discovered "whispered Niles cradling her face in his hands kissing her.

"I love you "whispered Niles pulling her close as she moved against him her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me "asked grace as she pulled away.

" If only we could " breathed Niles his voice too low for her to hear his heart beating faster when she asked that question and at that moment he loved her a little bit more thinking about what would happen if they were seen. As he was thinking this another thought entered his mind he had one woman he loved who didn't want to be seen with him and another who wanted to be seen with him, but he couldn't be seen with her.

"No I want it to be just the two of us "whispered Niles knowing this was the truth, but also a lie kissing her in a way he never had before in that moment feeling her cold white skin warm up. She stood up pulling him with her without ending their kiss. They moved together up the stairs all without even stopping their kiss deepening it in the process and finally when they were in his room and she was pressed up against the door as he locked it did it end beginning again when he sat on the bed pulling her close and helping her straddle him as he lay on the bed kissing her as if it would be their last. Before either one of them knew it they were naked and enjoying each other's bodies their kiss never ending, but only getting better with every second all they wanted in that moment was each other. Grace felt Niles trying to roll her onto her stomach and she knew he wanted to take her from behind.

" You are so beautiful never change " whispered Niles as she kissed him one final time and getting on her hands and knees in front of him hearing her moan as his hands found her waist moving up her body touching her breasts for just a moment before returning to her waist caressing the shape of her ass. Niles teased her clit with the tip of his cock making her moan his name and his lips moved along her shoulder as he slipped inside her and as he did his hands found her breasts again fondling them making her nipples into hard peaks.

"Oh Niles don't stop I'm already so close "squealed Grace feeling as he hit that special place inside her.

" Niles " whimpered Grace arching her back as he continued her fingers digging into the cloth of the sheets nearly ripping them hearing him groan her name he was as close as she was and they had only just begun.

Niles whispered his love for her in return because he couldn't deny that he did love her, but he still wasn't sure if he would choose her. They came together screaming each other's names. Niles wrapped his arms around her before falling on top of her both of them moaning in contentment. They both rolled onto their backs before looking at each other joining hands as they did so.

"Thank you Grace "said Niles moving the hair out of her face and gently kissing her lips ever so briefly before looking at her again.

"Why thank me "whispered Grace the moment his lips left hers straddling him again before laying in his arms with her head on his chest snuggling into the warmth of his body. Niles wrapped his arms around her signing in happiness kissing the top of her head.

"Because I want to thank you for loving me, for wanting the whole world to know, for always being my best friend "whispered Niles making her look at him. Grace grabbed both sides of his face as he stopped speaking and attacked his lips feeling her smile against his lips.

"I'll always love you Niles don't ever thank me for that "breathed Grace her hands leaving his face and wrapping themselves around him again laying content in his arms.

That night as Niles lay alone in his room he thought about the events of the day and he thought he knew the decision he wanted to make, he only hoped it was the right choice.

" I love them both, but I can't have both " said Niles out loud, but as he said this he knew he had only one true choice and it was the only one he could make. C.C would come around he knew that she would grow to share the love he felt for her, he knew she would have the same love he knew Grace had, but he didn't know how long he'd have to wait for that day to come.

"She's so young I'll have to wait years to really be with her "whispered Niles knowing that if they came out now not only would he be without a job he'd probably go to jail it would be years before they wouldn't have to be a secret and he somehow knew Mr. Sheffield would never be ok with it. As he finally started to go to sleep Niles couldn't think on the matter anymore he had his decision now he just had to let the one he didn't choose down easy though part of him would always love and care for her.


End file.
